Following In His Father's Footsteps
by Blacklight in Whitedarkness
Summary: On more than one occasion, Sahashi Minato found himself wondering about his father. What role did he serve in his life, did he care? Getting dragged into the Sekirei Plan was one way of finding out. Never had he thought he'd meet his father like this, standing across him on the MBI tower as Sekirei and MBI blood spilled all around them. Did they have any regrets? Probably not.Harem
1. The Day of New Beginnings

**Hey People, for those of you who don't know me, I am Blacklight in Whitedarkness**

**For those of you who do, you're probably thinking What The Fuck?! I know where you're coming from, I have started yet another story, without getting further into my Rosario Vampire and DBZ Crossover one.**

**Well there's an explanation, the problem with me and my family is becoming larger and more time-consuming hence why i haven't updated in so long and whatever time I do have I used on my Rosario fics... well I'm getting bored of them. No I'm not abandoning them, I'm just sick of writing so much Rosario Stories even the crossover one. I know I got a DxD fic, but I'm not particularly into it right now.**

**Now I chose Sekirei because I recently got into the show, so I thought the hell with it, I'm doing this. So here it is.**

**IMPORTANT: READ THE END NOTES, THEY WILL SOMETIMES PROVIDE MORE BACKGROUND TO THIS STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: Alright I'm only gonna do this once and only once... Damn people who may threaten to sue... THIS ISN'T MINE! ONLY THE PLOT AND SMALL SPINS!**

* * *

Following In His Fathers Footsteps

Ch1/ The Day of New beginnings

Failed...

A 19 year-old boy blinked in disbelief as he stared at the dreaded words written by his number. His mind was in turmoil already as he thought of what to tell to his mother, how he'd make it through another year of working to get into the same college that had already eluded him once before.

The boy's name was Sahashi Minato, a slim and average teenager who happened to have failed his entrance exam like any other college applicant. He was very average looking, shaggy raven colored hair that was untamed and unruly with bangs that dropped down his face and partially into his aqua blue eyes. He had a slim look to him, wearing casual clothes of black jeans, snow-white short-sleeved shirt, and a regular black fur-lined jacket.

A bit on the dark side in clothing which suited his personality perfectly and horribly. Like the dark, Minato was nearly invisible to all having been one of the unpopular kids, but unlike black which was a dark and cold color, Minato was bright and pure as the color white.

He was bright in both sense of the word, pure and very intelligent. It was only due to his ability to cope under pressure that he found himself where he stood. Right here in front of the score results board for the entry exams.

Failed... from any other perspective, it may have seemed like the word was foreign to him, a word not in his vocabulary. Unfortunately for him It was in his vocabulary, Sahashi Minato knew damn well what the word meant.

He'd seen it written before on the exact same spot... last year when he failed the exact same test.

Sighing he turned away from the horrid words by his test number and leaned back against the wall. A disappointed look quickly appeared in his face as he hung his head low, bangs obscuring the view of his face. '_I... failed... again. What am I going to tell mom when she cal...'_

As if bad luck answering his call, Minato felt his back straighten at the familiar vibrations in his front pocket. Reaching in, he took out his vibrating cell phone before checking the number. Wincing, he clicked the answer button and nervously held it up to his ear. "Hi... mom..."

"... ... ... You failed..." A very crisp, cool, calm, and very in control voice spoke through the speaker.

Minato blinked at the short yet very blunt response. Damn it, it wasn't like anything every got past her anyway. "What? Mom how did you know?" He asked curiously with a nervous edge to his tone.

He heard his mother sigh befo... actually no. He heard his mother take a long drag of the cigarette she was undoubtfully smoking before replying.

"Minato. We both know that every time you fail at something in life, you always speak nervously." Sahashi Takami's voice came from the phone calmly.

Minato only blinked in response. Everytime you failed? Honestly had he really failed so much in life that there was now an unwanted signal for it?

"I'm... sorry mom." Minato said feeling ashamed. He had always hated letting others down when they were really depending on him. Seems he'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Minato this is your second time now taking this test and failing it. What are you going to do now?"

Minato ran a hand through his unruly shaggy black hair before responding. "Honestly mom, I don't know. I'll just take a walk for right now and think things out before planning out my next move."

He heard his mom sigh this time from the other end. She sounded a bit disappointed which brough guilt to Minato's heart yet she also sounded a bit understanding. "Minato you are very intelligent. A true prodigy in high school. Yet because of your inability to stand up to anything pressuring you, you have not been able to carve out the path you so desperately want for yourself."

Minato only sighed as he looked around at Shinto University. The college that had once again eluded him. To get a degree from there guaranteed him a stable future, it was a place that granted many opportunities. Not just the university, but the whole city of Shinto Teito. Minato though learned that those opportunities only applied to some people, not all of them.

Shinto Teito was a glorious city enriched with many opportunities. Many people littered the streets and many tall skyscrapers commanded the skies. Not one of those said giants was as captivating as the very large building out in the distance easily in view of ever building in the city. The MBI headquarters, home of multimillionaire Hiroto Minaka and practical owner of Shinto Teito. Such a large building and stable job in said building was way out of his reach with the scores he was getting in his entrance exams. He one day hoped to pass and get a job working at that building, the same building his mother currently worked at.

That was for another time though, this was now not then. Looking back at his test score, he saw the living example of his long hardships until he got to MBI like he wanted. He was one of the many that came here for an oppurtunity, yet did not meet the standards.

"I know mom." He spoke slowly while continuing to stare at his test score as if in a trance.

"Also I'm lowering your allowance by half as punishment." That served to wake him up of his trance as his eyes widened immediately.

"Wait... What?!"

* * *

Minato walked with hands in his jeans pocket as he moved through the crowded streets of Tokyo. His mind was in constant turmoil as he planned out his next move. Really the only reason he had even moved here was to go to Shinto University, but that all seemed in vain.

Maybe he should've applied to other colleges as backup. He shook his head of his thoughts, he had to focus on now, not on what he could've done. Before going home though, he'd need to pick up some groceries with the little money he had.

Under the beating afternoon sun, Minato soon made his way to the nearest supermarket and entered the premises. As he moved from aisle to aisle, he grabbed packets of different flavored instant Raman and a box of soda.

Raman... he's only real meal for the past week. What he wouldn't do for a full home cooked meal.

It wasnt after having paid for the items and heading towards the door that it all began. The first link of many in a chain of fate that would forever change his unextraordinary... unbearably boring life.

"Ooof!" Minato cried out as he suddenly rammed into something or rather someone. He winced after slamming his head on the floor due to the fall and felt a sticky and fizzy liquid on his person. It seemed the soda cans had exploded due to the fall, he cursed his luck.

Sitting up, he shook his head, ridding his head of most of the dark brown soda before turning to meet the cause of his misfortune. He's eyes widened when he meet a pair of fiery almost red-orange eyes. Long straight light lavender hair with the bangs cut in a beautiful hime-style right above her eyes. She was beautiful with a slender yet shapely body and a natural soothing beauty to her. Though she was dressed a bit strange for the crowded city of Shinto Teito.

She wore the traditional style clothes of a miko that consisted of a purple hakama, white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals, and to top it off, a white ribbon to partially hold her long waist length hair in place.

She blinked at him in what seemed to be confusion before the repercussions of her actions dawned on her."Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I did not see you. Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes showing genuine concern for him..

Minato blinked, still dazed by her beauty before shaking his head to rid himself of his gaping. "Uh yes, don't worry it wasn't your fault. I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings." He replied with a nervous smile.

She blinked at his... strange nature before fixing her gaze towards his clothes. "Oh no I seemed to have ruined your clothes. Please, allow me to make it up to you by letting me wash your clothes." She suddenly said making Minato frown. It was just soda, he didn't really want to trouble her.

"Ah... no you don't have to. It's just soda." Minato said trying to seem polite.

"Oh, but I insist." She said determindly as the air around her suddenly became filled with a dark ominous pressure. Minato felt himself shaking as a dark almost demonic visage of a demonic m... mask appeared behind her, taunting him with its malice filled eyes. Even though Minato found it strange that it was a mask, it by no means made it less terrifying as hell.

"Yes yes!" Minato shouted, voice laced with fear. "Do what you want, just put that thing away!"

Suddenly the very intimidating demonic visage suddenly disappeared and Miya let out a dazzling smile, acting as if the demon hadn't ever been there to begin with. "Wonderful." She spoke obviously pleased. "I'm Asama Miya, may I know your name?"

"Sahashi Minato, pleasure to meet you Asama-san." Minato introduced himself politely as they both stood up, bowing immediately once back on his feet.

"Well than Sahashi-san, please allow my to buy you the groceries you bought as well as mine before going to your home." Miya said as she dusted off her clothes.

"Buy my groceries?" Minato spoke a bit confused. "No, Asama-san you don't have to do-"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw the horrible demonic visage slowly coming back into focus behind her. He felt sweat run down the back of his head and his left eye twitch as he noticed the dark aura that began to radiate from Miya.

"Yes Please, do what you want!"

"Excellent." Miya said cheerfully, returning back to her normal self. Minato slapped his forehead out of exasperation for what had just transpired. '_How does she do that?'_

"Well Sahashi-san, the faster we get done, the faster we can go to your home." Miya stated as she began walking along the aisles of the store, a confused Minato followed her immediately.

"My home? Why do we have to go there?"

"Well I assume you'll want to change out of those clothes before giving them to me... or are you comfortable walking around half nude in public?"

Minato only laughed nervously now seeing the logic in her words. "I get your point. Alright than Asama-san."

* * *

It was a bit strange for Minato, walking along the streets of the city with a woman he didn't really know, but he enjoyed it none the less. The sun was already beginning to set, basking the area in a dim light orange glow. As they continued walking, carrying their respective groceries, conversation between the two was easy to start and soon they found themselves immersed in said conversation.

"So Sahashi-san is now a two-year ronin?" Miya asked causing said boy to blush and scratch the back of his head nervously. It wasn't one of his greatest achievements in life, rather greatest failures.

"Unfortunately... yes I am, but I'm still determined to get into Shinto University. I know I'll get in, I won't stop until I do." Minato said making her smile at the determination in his words. So far since meeting him, Miya had found him to be a very interesting person. He had this air around him which radiated purity that just seemed to pull you in. He seemed like a very dedicated person who stopped at nothing to accomplish his goals, a testament to that being his third try into getting into that college of his. Still though, there was something oddly... familiar about him. Almost as if she'd already met him, but just couldn't place where.

_'He really is strange. He may be young and a bit too naïve, but he is interesting and kind to say the least_.' Miya thought as slowly her body began to heat up with a feeling she'd never once felt before. Slowly her cheeks began to turn an almost unnoticeable shade of red as he heart beat began increasing at an alarming rate..

Blinking... dread began to fill her heart as she stared at the smiling Sahashi Minato who was too busy looking up at the afternoon sky. This feeling was foreign to her, she was sure she knew what it was, but to be having it here and for this person.

_'No... I can't be reacting to him, I just can't be. I didn't even react to Takehito, what makes this boy still in his boyhood so special. He's a human as well, my kind isn't suppose to be attracted to humans like him. Besides even if I was, he's too young and too innocent to be brought into this cruel world that is the Sekirei Plan. I would be taking his chance at a normal life if he was to become my life mate What's more, I'm still faithful to Takehito... even though he has long passed.'_ This couldn't be happening, not with him. As much as she tried to deny it, the overwhelmingly pleasurable heat in her body was making it hard to. It was ridiculous how much her body, her very soul was reacting to him.

Closing her eyes while taking a deep breath, she willed her body to ignore the pleasurable warmth. Even though her body may have wanted it, her mind, heart, and soul did not. She felt a weight lift off her shoulder as the intoxicating heat slowly began to diminish. Once the heat had all, but gone she released a sigh of relief.

Maybe it had been a figment of her imagination? At least she hoped...

"Well we're here." Minato spoke, waking her from her thoughts.

"So this is your home?" Miya asked, staring at the non too spectacular set of apartments. If they could even be called that...

"Eh-heh, yes. Sorry it's nothing spectacular Asama-san." He said with the same nervous smile. He'd been doing that a lot lately, but it was understandable. Before this day, he'd never really had that much contact with the opposite sex and to suddenly meet such a beautiful and kind women. Minato was wondering how he'd yet to have a heart attack from all the nervousness.

"No it's alright Sahashi-san, after all you are a second year ronin struggling just to get by." Miya said with a smile, trying to assure him.

Her assuring words the had the complete opposite effect. "Don't remind me Asama-san." Minato replied feeling ashamed once again, she only giggled in response.

"Well than Sahashi-san lets-"

"Hey!"

Both turned to find the one to interrupt Miya and found a small pudgy man standing in front of them with a displeased look on his face. The two blinked under his watching eyes, but it was Minato that showed the most response out of the two. "Ah, Landlord-sama!" Minato cried in panick of the short pudgy man's dark glare.

"You were about to take a woman into your apartment even though you knew the terms of the contract..." The small man spoke angrily while Minato's fear only continued to increase. Miya only watched the two with a small amount of confusion and interest.

"Landlord-sama I can expla-"

"I want you moved out within a week Sahashi Minato!" The landlord suddenly shouted stopping Minato's pitiful excuse. Both Minato and Miya watched as the small man turned around and began making his way back to the apartments, mumbling curses along the way.

"Ah... ah... what? Oh now I have to try to find a new home?!" Minato cried out as the situation sunk in... hard. "What will I do? I barely have enough..."

Miya watched with embarrassment and a great deal of shame as Minato made a fool out himself trying to figure out what to or rather where to go next. _'It is my fault this happened. I did get him kicked out of his own home..._' Miya thought feeling more guilt surge through her heart. It seemed she was like a bad luck charm to the second year ronin and she'd be bringing him more misfortune if she got him involved in the plan.

"Oh, umm. Sahashi-san. Since I was the cause of yet another of your misfortunes, please. Allow me to personally make you a tenant at the Izumo Inn." Miya spoke in an apologetic tone while bowing in respect.

Minato suddenly stopped his ramblings upon hearing her proposition. Tenant? Inn?

"Asama-san, do you work in some kind of Inn or something?" Minato asked as he turned to the lavender haired woman.

"Not work in, own. I am the landlady of the Izumo Inn. Sahashi Minato, please. Would you like to become a tenant and live under my roof?"

Minato only blinked for a couple more seconds as the words registered in his head. "Yes... I mean, I'd be honored to live in your Inn Asama-sa... I mean Landlady-sama!"

Miya only frowned at his response, she found it that she quite liked it when he referred to her by Asama-san. "Sahashi-san, I'd rather you call me as you have been. Just because you have now discovered that I own an Inn, doesn't mean anything has to change."

Minato only bowed respectfully in response. "Yeah, I'm sorry Asama-san."

"Good than, how about we start packing?" Miya said with a large gentle smile making him frown. Right now? So soon. He thought things were moving a bit too fast, but upon contemplating his decision even further, he decided the positives out weighted the negatives. Not that there were any negatives to began with.

"Alright than, Asama-san. After you." She only smiled at the boys polite nature as she began walking to the pathetic appartement complex.

* * *

Minato stared in awe at the traditional Japanese style Inn that was the Izumo Inn. It was not like how he imagined it to be, rather than a hotel or even another set of run down apartments. He was met with a large traditional built almost dojo like Inn. There was an air of peace here added to the feeling of being at home.

Minato felt more at home here than he had in his old apartment, and he'd only been here for a few seconds. "This place is wonderful." He murmured making Miya smile with pride. "I'm glad the Inn is to your liking Sahashi-san. Now let's get your stuff inside before discussing your pay."

Minato nodded in response as the two made way for the door, but upon reaching it, the door suddenly swung open. Minato blinked as the young man before him followed his actions. He had long shaggy unruly light silver hair with pale skin. He wore a pair of black jeans and a button up white shirt.

He was handsome, he was calm, collected, cool, and dare Minato say it. The complete opposite of himself.

"Umm... hello?" He said breaking the silence.

"Oh hello, I'm Sahashi Minato pleased to meet you..."

"Kagari..." The man answered with a curt nod before turning his attention to the purple haired women. "So is this a new tenant Miya-sama?"

"Yes, do to the fact that I may have gotten him kicked out of his old home?" Mita said making sweat run down the back of Minato's head. May have? Kagari stared at the two questioningly before deciding not to bother and shook his head.

"Well either way it was nice meeting you Sahashi-san, but I must be going now. I hope we can become good friends." Kagari said with a smile and a wave as he began walking away from the two.

"Same here!" Minato called out while Miya waved farewell to him with her freehand. She had many bags and boxes held in her other hand that seemed beyond him capacity, which it was. Minato nearly had a heart attack when he witnessed her carry all the lugage with little to no effort. It also made him feel like less of a man having only carried two boxes.

"So Kagari-san is another tenant?" Minato asked as he opened the door for her and allowed her to walk through. She lowered his stuff outside of the doorway and began moving each box and bag inside the Inn individually.

"Yes, there is also Uzume-san who is another tenant here, you'll meet her soon. Now please follow me to your room." Miya ordered as she began leading the way upstairs. Minato seeing how she had gotten done with his lugage remarkablly fast, decided not to question it and just follow.

Upon reaching the upstairs section, Minato felt himself shiver when he heard what sounded like a perverted giggle when he walked past a certain wall. He also couldn't help, but feel a perverted tension while near said wall.

"Alright this is your new room. I hope it's to your liking Sahashi-san." Miya said as she gently placed a few of his large of bags and belongings on the floor. Minato though was in awe of the room. Sure it was plain and perhaps a bit plain, but once again he could feel it emit that same homey feeling like the rest of the Inn did.

"This is more than enough Asama-san. Thank you for allowing me to even step foot in here." Minato said with a respectful bow making her smile genuinely.

"Stand up Sahashi-san, you don't have to bow to me. It was I who caused you to lose your previous home, it's the least I could do. Besides my husband never refused anybody looking to make this Inn as their home and neither will I."

Minato felt his happiness deflate like a balloon at the word husband. Figures, she was too beautiful not to have someone in her life. "Eh, Asama-san I didn't know you were married."

"Once, to a man that brought joy to my heart. Sadly though he passed not to long ago." Miya replied with a sad smile. Minato frowned at her words, he didn't mean to bring up such painful memories. What a lucky bastard that guy must've been though...

"I'm sorry Asama-san, I wasn't trying to remind you of any painful memories." Minato apologized feeling like an idiot. "It's alright Minato-san. It's been a while and I've somewhat come to grips with it. Now about your pay." Miya said trying to change the subject.

Minato had basically spent the entire afternoon unpacking his bags after coming to an agreement with Miya concerning his pay. Since he didn't have much money, he was to help out around the Inn while he looked for a job. She had left after that with the clothes she had intended to wash that lead him to this whole change of scenery.

Minato though found his new home much to his liking, there was just something about it that made him feel at home. He couldn't explain it, but it was like he was just meant to be here. As he continued unpacking, the door suddenly opened to reveal a beautiful young women.

Minato's eyes widened at her, she was breathtaking. Long chocolate brown hair with one messy long ponytail hanging off one side of her head. With chocolate-colored bangs that framed her equally chocolate-colored eyes. She... for the most part had an enormous bust that was easily noticable due to the tight pink and purple shirt with a yellow star she wore.

She wore a pair of blue jeans that reached to her ankles that pressed against her deeply showing off her curves. She had this... air of easiness. Of a kind laid back kind of girl with no worries in life.

"Oh sorry, I got the wrong room." She apologized with a small smile as she stared at him. He though was late to reply as he was too busy gawking at her beauty. Something she found amusing with a small meschivous twinkle in her eye. "So are you the new tenant Miya just barely told me about?"

Awaking from his trance, Minato felt his cheeks heat up from the embarrassment of staring at the chocolate-haired beauty. "Yes my name is Sahashi Minato, pleasure to meet you." Minato said with a polite smile as he set down the last unpacked box.

"You can call me Uzume." The brown-haired beauty said with a slightly mischievous look. She didn't know what it was, but she found him interesting even if at just first glance. Sure he looked painstakingly average, a loser she may say, but there was just something about him that seemed to pull you in.

"Oh so you're the other tenant?" Minato asked recalling when Miya had mentioned her by name.

"That's right, I'd like to stay and chat, but I'm going somewhere so we'll get to know each other better.." Uzume said with a smile and a wave before beginning to make her way to the door.

"Going? Where? Wait at this hour, but It's about to get dark." Minato said growing a bit curious. He knew it wasn't his business and he was being kind of nosy, but he couldn't just sit by and let her walk out to a potentially dangerous night. "Oh I'm just gonna go to the hospital." Uzume said with a small smile, inside though she was a bit put off gaurd by his concern.

"The hospital? Did something happen?" Minato asked now growing worried. " No, no. I just like sitting on the roof's railing and looking at the sights while drinking a nice bottle of sake."

Minato found it a bit strange, going out to a hospital roof just to see the sights? Granted the hospital wasn't really far from here and the view could be beautiful really, but to go outside into the unknown by yourself. He couldn't sit by and just watch her walk away like that, all alone.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Uzume was certainly surprised, they hadn't even known each other for more than three minutes and he already wanted to spend time with her. Slowly a blush began tainting her cheeks until her entire face was a bright tomato red.

"Su... sure let's... go." She stuttered as she began feeling a warm sensation in her chest. She subconsciously placed a hand over her heart as it began to increase in its beating. _'We haven't known each other for more than three minutes and he's already concerned for my well-being, but what is this warmth, this heat. It feels so good...'_

* * *

Minato looked on in awe from his spot on the hospital roof railing. It had gone dark a while ago leaving the stars out for all to see, what's more with all the dazzling lights from the city, it made for a more breathtaking picture. He couldn't really blame her for wanting to come out here at this time at night. The sights were absolutely breathtaking and the atmosphere was peaceful.

He turned his gaze towards the long-haired brunette seating right beside him. She was adventurous, the way they got to the roof was proof of that. Normal people would walk through the hospital and take the elevator to get up here, but she insisted on a bigger approach. Climbing a tree, walking along the correct branch, then leaping off said branch in order to land on the roof.

He remembered how fast his heart had been pounding at that time. "Sooooo..." He turned his head to find Uzume staring at him with a smile and an open bottle of sake extended out towards him. "Wanna have the first drink?"

He was underage, well that was what he kept telling himself before hesitantly agreeing and taking his first drink of real alcohol. He wasn't much of a drinker and really didn't see himself doing it in the future either, his mom's attitude when she drinked or smoke was a perfect reminder of why not to, but for now he thought he'd just let go just this once. That part confused him, he'd never drink alcohol knowing he was underage, he'd definitely never climb up a tree and jump onto the roof to get onto a hospital, but this girl was capable of making him do the impossible with just one look. It was strange, but she brought out his adventurous side and he couldn't really explain why.

"So tell me about yourself..." Uzume began the conversation before both their minds became hazy from the inevitable drunken state both would soon find themselves in.

"No one told me anything about it so yeah, worst moment of my life." Minato said to a hard laughing Uzume who was clutching her stomach to soothe the pain. He didn't know exactly how long they'd been here, but he was guessing more than two hours.

"I can't... believe you did that... in high school!" Uzume said in between laughter. "Oh... god I think... I'mma bust a gut!"

Minato laughed nervously to himself, he kept his drinking to a minimum so he was at the border of officially being drunk while Uzume had passed that border a long time ago.

"Hehe... yeah..." Minato blinked as he looked at the darkening skies. It was a lot darker than it had been a few minute... oh no. How long had they been up here?

"Uzume-san... I think we should go. It's getting pretty late." Minato said as he put the now empty bottle of sake into the bag filled with four more equally empty bottles of sake. It didn't take a genius to figure out which one of the two had most of that.

"Heh? Leave? But it's still pretty early..." Uzume said barely managing to get the words out due to her... near dead mind.

"Pretty Early? Ah... ... ... yeah we're definitely leaving." Minato said making up his mind. She was way beyond drunk and even though it was a bit humorous, he knew no good could come from this.

Uzume had been wobbling uncontrollably for the past few minutes. If she didn't stop, she'd fall off the ra... "Alright than Minato-san, let's gooooo..."

Minato watched in shock as Uzume literally jumped of the wrong side of the railing and began falling the few stories to the hard pavement. Not even a second after she did, Minato stood up and peered down towards her falling form. "Uzume-san!? He shouted in panick. Without even the slightest sliver of hesitation, he leapt off the railing and went straight for the falling brunette..

Uzume who was more confused than scared at the moment was about to use her Sekirei powers to escape her current predicament when a pair of not so strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Minato-san..." Uzume spoke in awe, waking from her drunken state. He'd go this far, just for her?

"Uzume-san, I'll try to flip us around so I'll land first. Maybe I'll cushion your fall." Minato said quickly as the pavement was fast approaching them. He was very very afraid, but he was more afraid for Uzume. While being scared himself, he'd rather doing just one good thing in this world other then failing and this was his chance. He would not let Uzume suffer.

Uzume only stared at his determined face in shock and confusion._ 'Not even a full day and he's already willing to give up his life for me.'_ She thought as that same warm feeling from earlier in the Inn reignited within her chest. _'Maybe he is the one... the one... my Ashikabi.'_

Minato who had managed to flip them around by now, shut his eyes tightly as he awaited the hard impact that would incase him in darkness. _'I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry Yukari-san...'_ Suddenly the feeling of falling in the air ceased while he felt a strong grip around his shoulders. Opening his eyes, he immediatly felt them widen at the spectacle right before him.

White... cloth... everywhere. It had tied itself around the railing at the top of the roof and was the cause of their non-plumet to the hard pavement. At the center of the odd spectacle was her, the busty laid back and beautiful brunette.

Uzume, who was staring at him with a certain warmth in her eyes and red cheeks, had suddenly changed her attire. No longer did she wear the outfit she had been wearing all day, but now she wore a pair of snow-white boots that extended past her knees. She wore a thigh length white skirt and white gloves that ran past her elbows. Lastly she had parts of the same white cloth wrapped around her chest covering most of her large breasts, but still giving a generous view of cleavage.

"Uzume-san?" Minato asked truly confused. Perhaps he really did get hammered after all.

Looking down he noticed how the white veils were coming from Uzume's , definitely hammered, more so than Uzume.

"Minato..." He blinked upon hearing her voice. It was so soft, so full of warmth, what's more is she didn't use a surname.

"It's you... I found you..." Uzume said making him frown in confusion. "Uzume?"

"My... Ashikabi..."

"Uzu...ummph..." Minato was cut off mid sentence as she suddenly rammed her lips onto his, his eyes widened when he felt her smooth and gentle lips pressed up against his. He'd never thought he'd be kissing a girl, much less one as beautiful as Uzume. This feeling was foreign to him, but he could feel her love for him seeping into that kiss. Suddenly he felt a sharp prick and realised she bit his lip and drew blood, he felt her do the same for herself and felt his eyes widen at the spectacle behind her. Sprouting straight from her back were two large veil like wings of brilliant white light that illuminated the darkness of the night even more so than the silver moon.

Damn it, how hammered was he? Never again, he was never going to drink again! He'd be damned if he saw another bottle of sake in his life.

* * *

Watching from the nearby trees, a certain sake loving wind using sekirei watched them with a smile on her perfect red lip stick covered lips. This boy... no man, was interesting. His bravery astounded her, his kindness more so. To think he'd actually leap off a hospital roof to save a falling girl that she assumed he didn't know so well. She'd never seen such a display of love, kindness, and bravery from any man before.

She felt something, a small barely noticable heat in her chest. A very pleasurable feeling that she had felt long ago for another man Prehaps this was him. Her true Ashikabi, her real destined lover. He didn't look like anything special, painfully average even, but he had a big heart. Not to mention he was kind of cute in some strange way. She smiled as she brought a bottle of sake to her lush cherry lips. If he was her destined Ashikabi then he'd have to wait, she was in no mood for facing possible rejection, even if her hear was telling her he was different. She didn't want to risk it.

On to other matters, she had this strange feeling concerning her favorite alcoholic beverage and a the man she had set her sights on. For some reason, she felt as if her sake drinking days were in jeopardy.

* * *

Things were moving too fast, he couldn't process a single thing right now. Uzume just kept finding ways to confuse him. He didn't know what to think, he didn't even think he could. Uzume though, oblivious to his surprised state only stared at him with the most radiant smile he had ever seen on her. Even though he was still confused and they were suspended a couple stories off the ground, he felt himself entranced by her beautiful smile.

"Number 10 Uzume, the Veil Sekirei yours now and forever my Ashikabi-sama." Uzume said with a grin as Minato's cheeks flared up to a now newly invented shade of red.

"Uzume-san?" He asked still confused. She only giggled as she tilted her head to the side before capturing his lips with hers once again. He didn't object this time, for some strange reason, this felt right. Like this was meant to be all along, this women was really something and he only hoped he'd get to know her better.

Now another moment had been set, a link in the chain to his life altering fate had just been forged. Things would never be the same for him ever again.

* * *

At the top of perhaps one of the most famous buildings in the world, stood a man overlooking the city from the platform. As the tallest building in all of the heavily populated city, he was treated to a wonderus sight of the whole city. He was clad in nothing, but white from his cape to his pristine white suit, to his shaggy and wild hair. A grin full of excitement lit up his face as his glasses sparkled under the silver moon.

Minaka Hiroto laughed maniacally as he laid eyes upon the battlefield of the gods. The whole city, destined to be the historical area of the world's most exciting history making game. He'd been working years for this and now it was co close to coming into fruitation.

The Sekirei Plan.

"All the pieces are set, now the game really begins!" He spoke like an over excited child in a toy store. "The god's witness of a soon to be legendary game."

He perked up when a white device in his pocket suddenly began vibrating. Bringing it to his eyes, he suddenly let loose another round of laughter. "And now he's in it too..."

On the screen showed a picture of a boy with raven black hair and next to him a picture of a girls with brown hair and a ponytail. Minato Sahashi and number 10 Uzume, the Veil Sekirei.

"Minato my boy, so glad to see actually making something of yourself. Oh how I have much plans for you..."

Deep in his office, in a clear vase sat a test tube sealed with a cork. Inside the test tube was a unique liquid that glew from black to white in an unusual yet spectating way. It's glass sparkled from the silver moon as the liquid inside only continued to glow...

* * *

**When I first came here, I was searching for one individual kind of story for this franchise. One where Minato learns Minaka is his father and decides to fight MBI with them two confronting each other on the matter. Only one story(Unless I haven't read it) has come close to this and actually finished it. (That's for you who began this sort of story, but have no more than ten chapters)**

**That story was Lord of The Land Of Fire's story Minato's One and Only Wife(Which I recommend). It hit basically all the points home except for the ending which was unsatisfyngly rushed and lacked epic proportions. Also to the fact of Minaka's... end... (No disrespect to Lord Of Land Of Fire)**

**This story though I intend to do that while adding my own spins mainly one which I will reveal to you right now as not to waste your time if you do not like this sort of stuff.**

**Alright, I'm not sure if this is a used idea or not, but in this story I made the Ashikabi's have a bigger role than just watching over their Sekirei. In this story they also get a PORTION okay PORTION of their Sekirei's powers. That mean's NO god Minato who slaughters the living hell out of everyone unless the power difference is that wide and as I said Ashikabi. That means other Ashikabi will also get a PORTION of power, making people like Higa and Mikogami actually worth something. Though due to their personalitites, it will be something to try to use them in such ways.**

**The Sekirei will NOT be replaced in fighting, they'll still have their important roles.**

**This Story focuses more on Minaka and Minato's relationship as father and son (NO HOMO) as well as more of Minato's Sekirei who often get outshined in the anime by Musubi. I also added Uzume into the list since I like her character, I may add Akitsu and one more.**

**Chiho? Will I made it that Minato get's pulled into the Sekirei plan earlier so he meet's Uzume before she meets Chiho.**

**As I said in my profile, I love Epic confrontations, so I hope to do my best to give you a story worth reading.**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


	2. Staring At the Face of Death

**Hey People, I'm back**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy.** **Anyway, sorry if it seems rushed. Tight day schedule and what not.**

* * *

Following In His Fathers Footsteps

Ch2/ Staring at the Face of Death

"Uzume-san! What the hell is going on?!" 19-year old Sahashi Minato shouted not believing what he was seeing. At first he thought it was a figment of his imagination from his supposed to be drunken state, but after getting sober, it hadn't changed at all. He was still wrapped in Uzume's arms who was somehow holding them afloat next to the hospital by some strange white cloth.

Added to the fact that he had just had his first kiss while suspended high above the air and nearly falling to his death before that, how could anyone not feel a bit sensitive to any new suprises.

"Eh-heh, I guess this is a lot to take in, sorry Minato-sama." Uzume said with a sheepish smile as she willed the white veils to pull them over the railing and back onto the hospital roof. Immediatly upon setting foot on the ground, Minato pulled away from Uzume, much to her protest before he began pacing back and forth with a look of confused frustration on his face.

"Uzume-san what just... you just... We-"

"Shsssh..." Uzume whispered softly cutting off his rambling. "I know this is a lot to take in, so I'll explain all that I can. I am a Sekirei currently there are 108 of us released into the world so we can find our Ashikabi's. That is you, Ashikabi's are I guess you could say our destined ones. The other half of us that completes us. You Minato-sama are my Ashikabi."

Minato blinked, trying to process what he had just heard... Damn it! Damn that sake!

"Uzume-san... I... I understand pretty much all of that, but there are a few parts I don't understand. You said there were 108 of you Sekirei released in Tokyo, but exactly what are Sekirei and more importantly... what's my role in this?"

Uzume wrapped her white veils around him like a makeshift blanket as she sat beside him, arms touching one another's. "Sekirei... I guess you could say are aliens that were found by the MBI for the sole purpose of fighting each other in a twisted game called the Serikei Plan created by that madman Hiroto Minaka. We are suppose to find our Ashikabi and with them fight against other Ashikabi and their Sekirei until only one is left standing. The last Serikei and Ashikabi will than get some prize from the MBI." Uzume explained as she began running her hands through his hair. An action, Minato found comforting yet could not fully enjoy because of the circumstances.

This was pointless, that was the first thought of many. A game by MBI's Hiroto Minaka? A game in which some sort of Aliens would fight each other with their... masters just for some stupid prize. This was a lot to take in, an Alien with super powers has just claimed him her destined one.

"Uzume-san..." Minato began making her raise her eyebrows as she awaited his question. "... How alcoholic was that Sake?"

Uzume facepalmed herself, this was going to take some time.

* * *

Asama Miya stood outside of the Izumo Inn, her legs under her in the traditional Japanese way of sitting as she looked up towards the sky. Nine hours, that's how long Uzume and Minato had been gone. It was late when they had left, but now it was past morning and already technically the next day.

"Ara Ara, when those two get back, I'll have to punish them." She spoke calmly, but behind her was a pitch black demon mask visage with eyes that would stare into one's soul. Homura who had been watching all this time shivered as he decided to just walk away.

Miya was definitely terrifying when she wanted to be, which is why he may not help Uzume and Minato when the time came that they'd return home. As he walked past a certain wall, he heard the sound of amused laughter.

"Something funny Matsu?" The silver-haired man asked as he stopped beside the wall.

"That boy Sahashi Minato sure is interesting Homura-tan. The Inn just became a whole lot livelier." A muffled womanly voice spoke from behind the wall.

Homura only shook his head before heading off to his room.

* * *

"...okay I get that Uzume-san, I got all of that." Minato finally said after spending the past ten minutes listening to Uzume's explanation for the transpiring events.

Uzume sighed feeling relief, finally she was done explaining. It had taken quite sometime to get Minato to believe he wasn't drunk and that all the transpiring events really had happened.

"Just one more thing Uzume-san." Minato said making her stifle a small curse.

"That kiss..." At the mention of the small action he felt his cheeks burn up. "... you bit both of our lips and than exchanged our blood into each other through the wound, exactly why did you do that?"

Uzume smiled sheepishly as she began scratching the back of her head. "About that... this part you may find hard to believe or well even harder to believe than the others. Umm, what I did there was more than just pledge myself as your Serikei. I umm... also transferred some of my powers into you." As Uzume spoke her voice became smaller and smaller.

"Eh?!" Minato shouted in panick. "I have what now?!"

"Eh-heh, well when a Serikei kisses their Ashikabi and exchanges blood, they're also exchanging DNA. My DNA is inside you as yours is in mine and as such you have gained the power of me, your Serikei as all Ashikabi do."

Minato... was for the most part finding this the hardest to believe. Powers... He had powers. This had to be a dreamed, aliens, superpowers, incredably beautiful girl kissing him. This couldn't be real, but no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew deep down that it probably was real.

"Okay Uzume-san, I believe you. I believe everything, please tell me what my so called power is." Minato asked now more curious than in disbelief. Uzume smiled with relief in her eyes at finally getting him to believe her. "You see that part of my veil? Concentrate on moving it as hard as you can. Use your mind, bend it to your will." Uzume instructed as she placed a part of the white cloth in front of him.

Minato blinked not really getting it, but deciding to just go with it than question it. Slowly his eyes narrowed in concentration as he focused all of his thoughts on the small piece of cloth in front of him.

At first nothing happened, but as he concentrated more and more, the white piece of cloth slowly began to raise off the roof. Minato watched it with awe as it continued to rise until it was floating just in front of his face. Did he do that?

Due to his loss of concentration, the cloth suddenly fell to the floor again making Minato frown. He turned when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and faced a smiling Uzume.

"Don't worry Minato-sama, you'll get it with training." Uzume encouraged.

As Minato stared at her smiling face he felt his heart beat faster. She was beautiful, kind, caring, and encouraging. Did he truly deserve someone as great as her? He would try, he would prove himself to be worthy of her.

"Uzume-san, I still find this hard to believe even though the proof is right in front of me, but that doesn't matter. Uzume-san, I will proof myself worthy of you and will never leave you. Yours now and forever your Ashikabi for as long as I live." Minato declared making her smile sincerely and also blush slightly.

"Minato-sama-"

"I am not your master Uzume-san, I'm your friend. So please don't call me with the suffix -sama." Minato said making her smile grow even more. She had truly picked a wonderful man for her Ashikabi.

"Alright than Minato-kun, but only if you call me Uzume-chan." Uzume bargained with a small mechiouvous smile.

"How about U-chan?" Minato asked. She only smiled widely and nodded before embracing him causing Minato's cheek to once again flare up at the feeling of a certain pair of chest assests. After releasing each other from their embrace, Minato's expression suddenly became grave.

"Now how about we go home U-chan? We've been out here for god knows how long."

"What's wrong Minato-kun? Afraid of what Miya will do to you for being out so late?" Uzume teased with small smirk.

"You do realize that you're here with me Uzume-chan."

"... ... Oh god! We have to go home fast Minato-kun!" Uzume shouted in panick as the realization fully set in. Minato nodded, just as worried before the two began making their way down from the roof using Uzume's veil.

It hadn't been much of a journey with the Inn very close to the hospital, but to them it had felt like days. God have mercy on their souls should Miya find them.

"Let's try to sneak back to your room." Uzume suggested with a low whispered, breaking the tense silence.

"My room? Why my room Uzume-chan?" Minato whispered back just as softly. Currently the two were standing in front of the door of the Izumo Inn, both hesitant to open it.

Night still ruled over the skies with nothing, but the silver moon and twinkling stars to illuminate the night. Uzume in response to the question suddenly gained a slightly eager look on her face.

"Heh-heh, why not Minato-kun? I am so tired that I won't be able to make it to my room."

"... Uh, Uzume-chan. Your room is right next to mine." Minato deadpanned.

"Minato-kun, tonight is basically our wedding night. Why not spend some time under the shee-"

"Ara, what do we have here?" A calm female voice suddenly spoke from the shadows making their backs straighten as chills ran down their spines.

"A...Asama-san?" Minato asked in total fear as he felt a very dark presence behind him.

"My, being out so late will never do, it's will past noon. We'll just have to..." Suddenly Miya grew silent making both of them hold their breath in anticipation. Miya's face was a stoic mask, unfeeling with no emotion while completely content with examining Uzume who fidgeted nervously.

"... Sahashi-san please go to your room while Uzume-san and I have a talk." Both their eyebrows raised in confusion. Uzume had a bad feeling about this, while Minato was feeling happy yet guilty for abondoning Uzume.

"Ah.. sure Asama-san. Good night Uzume-chan, Asama-san." Minato said giving them smiles, Uzume's though also apologetic. Uzume quickly blew him a kiss causing him to blush before fully closing the door.

Once he had disappeared through the door way and was a good feet from hearing distance they spoke.

"You got winged..." Miya suddenly stated emotionlessly, Uzume felt a chill run down her spine.

"Eh, yeah. How did you know?" Uzume asked as she turned around to face her, nervous about meeting her eyes.

"I could see your Sekirei mark the whole time. Was it Sahashi-san?" Miya asked already knowing the answer, it did nothing to stop the dread from flowing up her spine.

"Yeah, he... he completes me. My body began reacting to him within three minutes of knowing each other. He's incredible Miya-san. Everything I could have-"

"You fool..." Miya suddenly interrupted in a slightly dark tone. Uzume only blinked in confusion before cocking her head to the side.

"Uh Miya?" Uzume asked feeling a bit uncertain and a bit afriad of this new change of the landlady.

"I didn't want him in the Sekirei Plan. He has a normal ordinary life with no worries besides his lack of entry into a university. He's gentle and innocent, the Sekirei Plan well do nothing, but expose him to a dark cruel world. With us, he'll never be normal again. You robbed him of his innocence." Miya spoke quietly, bangs obscuring her face from view. Uzume got what she was saying and did feel guilty, but she had to do it.

"Miya... I know about what I 've done, but he is still my Ashikabi. What was I suppose to do? Ignore him and somehow find a way to dull the pain every time I see him in the Inn?"

Miya only sighed, it was far too late to be having this conversation. "We will continue this at a different time, for now. Go to bed... your own bed." Miya added with yet another mask visage appearing behind her,

Uzume shivered uncomfortably before smiling slightly, mechivous thoughts running through her head. "Alright, goodnight Miya-san."

Miya said nothing as she watched her enter. While a part of her was happy for Uzume and the love she found, a different part of her felt a bit of resentment towards her.

Why? Miya didn't know. She kept telling herself it was for bringing Minato into the Sekirei Plan, but a small part of her told her it was for a different reason. A feeling she had never felt before in her entire life, one she didn't understand. Was it possible the feeling was... jealousy?

* * *

Minato lay under the covers of his futon, thinking about the previous events. It was a lot to take in and he was still having trouble accepting despite what he told Uzume. Minaka Hiroto, the famous founder of MBI was really some sort of madman that created the Sekirei Plan for nothing, but his amusement. He felt his fists tighten, how could anyone find amusement in watching others suffer? Even worse was that Minato had once looked up to Hiroto Minaka, he was smart, an excellent business man, and had all the posibilites to help better this world. So why would he waste such resources on some stupid game?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the door to his room suddenly open. A well endowed figure walked in as a mischievous smile played on her lips.

"Oooof!" Minato cried suddenly upon feeling a weight on his body. He blinked as he stared at a certain pair of chocolate orbs.

"Uzu-"

"Shsssh" Uzume whispered as she put a finger to his lips, a small playful smirk pn her face as she stared down at him from her place on top. "We don't want the Land Lady to come in here and spoil all the fun now do we?"

Minato could slowly feel his cheeks burning intensely as he noticed her attire. A tight plain white shirt and a pair of panties which clung tightly to her figure. He could see her long legs fully displayed and the outlined curves of her hips and rear end while the shirt strained against her impressice bust. Truly this woman was a goddess, lust incarnate.

As if sensing his perverted thoughts, Uzume quickly covered her chest as a knowing smile lit up her face. "Minato-kun, you wouldn't be happening to be staring at my... assets now would you?" She asked teasingly.

"Ah-ah no, I was umm... I uh-" Minato began failing miserably in his attempt at denial. "Aw, but what if I wanted you to look? This is our wedding night and you know what usually goes on on these type of nights."

As she spoke, she began running her fingers up and down his chest. Minato meanwhile could feel his heart hammering full blast inside of his chest. Blood began running down his nose as Uzume smiled seductively at him.

Her smile suddenly turned to a smirk, causing his eyes to widen at the incoming events which first started with her shirt.

* * *

Standing at the top of the rooftops, a silver-haired man clad in black watched the still busy streets of Shinto Teito Tokyo. His eyes passing through every shadow, his senses alert to everything.

"It's you again."

Homura jumped in surprise from the female voice that cut through the quiet air. Well... he was ready for mostly anything.

Turning around he was meet with a beautiful woman clad in black and white with slightly flowing golden blonde hair. A beautiful bang covered face with crystal clear water blue eyes. Brown boots covered her legs with black stockings. A white undershirt and skirt which revealed her massive cleavage and at the right moment revealed her lower garments. Lastly she wore a black choker around her neck and a long pitch black blazer over her white attire.

"Oh Tsukiumi. It's just you." Homura spoke plainly before resuming his previous task.

"Grrr, How dare you not feel threatened by my presence! We are rivals, the moment you see me you are suppose to be on your guard, not go back to such foolish relaxation! Is that not how it works?! The scowling blonde growled as she crossed her arms in front of her impressive chest.

"Maybe, but I like to think of ourselves as friends." Homura merely replied without looking at her, eyes still scanning the city.

"Friends? We are nothing more than acquaintances, rivals even." Tsukiumi merely replied as she observed him. Her eyes narrowed even more in annoyance.

"Maybe... so... How goes your search for your Ashikabi?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject, still not bothering to glance at her.

At the word Ashikabi her whole body suddenly stiffened. Her beautifully scowling face suddenly turned into a full heated glare filled with malice. "When I find that monkey I will kill him!"

He sighed tiredly. Figures she wouldn't change. She had always been passionate about her non love of Ashikabi. She'd rather rot in the deepest pits of hell then let any man come within fifteen feet of her. She wouldn't touch a man with a fifty foot pole if she could help it. She strongly disagreed with Ashikabi's and Homura could relate slightly. He wasn't exactly eager to find his Ashikabi just yet, but he also was not willing. He just hoped it was a female.

"I will not let my maiden body be ravaged by some monkey!" He heard her continuing her rambling, or bitching in his case. While he was a formal and polite man on the outside, he'd like to keep his slightly impolite thoughts on the inside.

He simply began ignoring her altogether as his eyes continued to scan the city. The busty blonde continued rambling on and on about her dislike of the 'filthy monkies' and upon asking of his thoughts and not recieving any response, she turned to him with a look of annoyance before asking again. Upon yet another lack of response, Tsukuimi frowned before suddenly leaping straight into the air.

Upon landing right next to him, she proceeded to smack him in the back of the head.

"What are you searching for anyway?"

"Essh... so uncalled for..." He muttered in displeasure. Her only response was to smack him in the back of the head again.

"Alright, Alright. Well you see, since the start of the Sekirei Plan. There have been brawls going on between Sekirei. Always the same ones, I can only catch glimpses, but they are immensely powerful. Two of them appear to be twins, one looking a bit more older than the other, but the younger having a more pronounced chest. Their enemy I assume is an actual member of the Disciplinary Squad," Homura said as he rubbed the back of his head to soothe the pain.

"Really now... and it's always the same three?" Tsukiumi asked growing interested.

"Yes, they're intentions may not be to kill for now, but to fight. Their fights regardless cause so much destruction that as the Guardian of Sekirei, I cannot ignore a potential threat."

Tsukiumi only turned her eyes towards the city, now also on the look for the two 'twins' and Disciplinary Squad member. This could prove to be interesting, very interesting.

"Hmm... two twins and a Disciplinary Squad member eh?"

* * *

"Ah, that was quite a night..." Minato muttered sorely as he slowly sat up on his futon. He felt sore all over from last night's activity with Uzume.

Speaking of the girl, she was sleeping peacefully right next to him, a content smile on her face. What a cruel prank she played last night. Leading him to believe they were going to... have their wedding night 'special moment' only for her to reconsider under the claim of "Too tired from the drinking."

She was such a tease, she enjoyed his reactions from all her teasing and could be an annoyance at times, but it made her more fun to be around. He smiled softly as he watched her sleep. She was so beautiful, he couldn't help, but brush away a lock of hair from her closed eyes. She looked even more beautiful with her hair fully let down.

His ears perked up, upon hearing a slight knock outside the door. "Come in." He whispered quietly. Slowly the door opened to reveal a smiling Miya with an air of tranquility... which was quick to turn to an air of hostility with a mask visage upon noticing Uzume. Minato felt his heart stop and his eyes widen.

"We did not do anything Asama-san, I swear!" Minato whispered in fear upon seeing the dark change that came over said woman. She stared at him for a moment with an expression he found difficult to read, but she only nodded in acceptance before beckoning him to follow.

Minato was quick to respond, slowly getting out of the futon clad only in a white shirt and black shorts. He walked out of the room behind Miya, a bit curious yet thankful that she didn't seem angry for the compromising position she found him and Uzume in.

"Sahashi-san, I assume you know about Uzume and her true identity." Mia bluntly stated as the two began walking through the Inn.

"That she's a Sekirei and about the plan. Yes, I know."

Miya only sighed in response. "A part of me is... troubled about seeing you in the plan. You realize that you will never have a normal life again?"

"I know, but if it's without U-chan, than I'd rather not have a normal life." Minato responded with much determination.

Miya smiled, impressed by his decision as they now entered the living room. "You haven't known her for a week and you're ready to make such decisions."

"It just feels right, she's an important part of my life now. One that I don't regret."

Miya giggled slightly. "I admire your honest feelings and determination Minato-kun."

Minato blinked, had she just called him by his given name?

"I hope it's alright for me to call you that as I'm hoping you'll also call me by my given name?" Miya asked with a small smile.

Minato felt his throat suddenly dry, as a small barely visible blush tainted his cheeks. "Alright than, Miya-san."

She only smiled in response as he did. The two stood in the center of the living room, staring at each other as slow taints of red filled both of their cheeks. The serene moment was quickly ruined by the living room TV suddenly turning on and the sound of semi insane laughter filling the living room.

"Congratulations Sahashi Minato!"

Both turned their heads to find a man clad in white staring back at them from the television. Miya's eyes narrowed slightly upon seeing him, while Minato's had a spark of confusion. The stranger on the tv knew his name and as far as Minato knew, they've never met before.

"You have your first Serikei and as a result am now part of the Sekirei Plan!" He spoke with much enthusiasm which Minato found slightly disturbing. This man looked like he belonged in an insane asylum.

"I am Minaka Hiroto, the director of this project as your Sekirei mostly likely told you. Now I'm sure your Sekirei has already filled you in on most of the details concerning the Sekirei Plan, but there is one she may or may not have left out. Telling anyone about the plan without being authorized will result in some... unpleasant events. In short, I'll send all of MBI after you."

Minato began to pale as his mind processed what he had heard. All of MBI?!

"So stick to the rules, do your best, and remember. The Game Master is watching." With that the grinning Minaka Hiroto suddenly switched off the TV encasing the room in an uncomfertable silence.

Minato now understood why Miya was so distraught of his appliance in the game. Wither he wanted to or not, there was no way out of it.

"... That was Minaka Hiroto? He never even gave me a chance to speak..."

* * *

"So why are we here Uzume-chan?" Minato asked curiously as he followed said brunnette through the isles of the grocery store.

"Miya wanted us to by more Sake seeing as all the Sake we drank was her's." Uzume merely responded, looking through the many food products.

"Wait. Miya-san drinks?" Minato asked truly surprised. He never figured Asama Miya as the type to drink. It really didn't seem like something she would do for some reason.

"Well not really, she does drink occasionally, but that's only when she's been thinking about her husband too much. Even than though it's only half a shot or two."

Minato frowned, suddenly remembering Miya's late husband. The man who had been fortunate to marry such a... he shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. "Um, Uzume-san. Who was Miya-san's husband?"

Uzume frowned slightly at his question, she didn't really feel comfortable talking about Takehito Asama. The name had been considered taboo in the Isumo Inn and even though they weren't there presently, she still felt uncomfortable.

"His name was Takehito Asama, Minato-kun and he was a kind person. Let's just leave it at that." Minato seeing that she didn't want to talk about him, nodded in understanding before remaining silent.

"I know you're probably getting bored Minato-kun, so how about you go and buy us some ice cream from the parlor down the street and I'll meet you outside once I get the Sake. It shouldn't be long." Uzume proposed as she picked a certain bottle off the shelf.

Minato smiled at the idea, some ice cream would probably do him some good right now.

"That sounds nice U-chan, don't worry I'll pay." Minato said before running off.

Uzume snickered slightly, he was so naive and child like, but so amusing none the less.

Minato was making his way down the street towards the ice cream parlor he had been told about as he found himself thinking about a reoccurring subject.

His father.

Minato, on more than one occasion, randomly found himself thinking about the mysterious man that was his father. He's never seen him, doesn't know what he sounds like, looks like, or acts like. He knows absolutely nothing about him, just that he was dead or at least that's what his mom lead him and Yukari to believe, but Minato knew better. He could just... feel that his father was still alive, maybe it was his own foolishness tricking him by giving him false hope into thinking he's still alive. He sighed sadly, he's always wanted to meet him.

To learn about him, see what kind of man he is. To strife for his approval and for him to say those words all teenage boys want to hear, "I'm proud of you son." It'd never happen though, despite how much he wanted to see the man that fathered him, it would never happen.

As he continued with his thoughts, he was woken out of his trance when the wall next to him suddenly exploded.

"Ahhgghh!" He yelled as he was sent flying along with all the rubble from the now wrecked brick wall. Dust and bricks flew through the air and lettered the ground as the silhouettes of three figures became visible through the rubble.

Poking his head out from the rubble, his eyes widened at the scene before him. Three women stood in front of him, each as beautiful as Miya and Uzume, seeming like they were about to fight..

One had silverish grey hair tied into a ponytail with grey bangs that hung over her dark grey eyes. She wore a tight leather black top, a miniskirt and black stockings, with a grey Haori over her black leather top. Her more unique features were the twisted smile she held and the Nodachi she held in her hands. She was beautiful in a dark, frightening, and dangerous way that somehow managed to captivate him.

The other two seemed more like twins, but without the same clothes. Both had chocolate-brown hair with one long strand of hair at the top and bangs that hung over their equally brown eyes. The difference was that the older looking one wore the exact dark clothing as the grey haired one while the other wore a white gi with red string decorations and a very short red skirt. She also wore white stockings and most noticeably red combat gloves. He felt purity, if it was possible, radiating off of them like a strong breeze.

While the dark clad one of the two had an air of maturity in contrast to the younger one, the younger one had a more pronounced chest. Though they looked to be the same, they each had a different kind of beauty to them. They seemed a bit different while looking quite the same.

If it wasn't just their beauty alone that astounded Minato, it was their current position. The dark clad older of the twins was standing in front of the grey-haired one with both hands clasped around the blade of the shining Nodachi. The younger white gi clad one was watching not with worry, but with a mix of anticipation and excitement. It was almost like she too wanted to fight.

"Fufu, this is a truly exciting battle Yume. Much better than the first couple ones." The grey-haired one spoke with obvious amusement.

"And I wouldn't expect anything less of you Karasuba-san." The dark clad one of the twins now revealed as Yume spoke.

"Shall we continue than?" The grey-haired one known as Karasuba asked in a dark amused tone. "Or would you rather Musubi-chan, joins in too?"

"Yeah Musubi wants to fight too." The younger of the twins now known as Musubi spoke with much anticipation.

Minato couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. This was so unexpected and hard to believe, but the obvious was that they were all Sekirei.

No normal human could've busted down a brick wall like that.

"Alright than, Musubi-chan. If you insist." Karasuba spoke as she suddenly did a twirl while swinging the sword out of Yume's hands and into Musubi's direction.

Minato's eyes widened as he watched the sharp blade of the Nodachi head straight for Musubi. She was going to kill her.

Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to do something, to not just sit there and watch it happen. His fists tightened as he watched the blade make its way towards its intended target.

He had to do something.

"Stop!" Minato shouted as he thrusted his hand out. Swiftly, a piece of white cloth suddenly appeared around his arm and shot straight towards the grey-haired Karasuba.

The three Sekirei's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden shout and even more when a white veil suddenly wrapped itself around Karasuba's wrist, halting her swing. An equally shocked Minato stared at his hand in wonder.

The white veils that had represented Uzume now bend to his will. Is this what she really meant when she said he'd get powers?

"Ara, What have we here." Karasuba spoke with amusement as she set her dark eyes on the white cloth which lead to Minato.

She swung her sword faster than the eye could see and the next thing he knew, Minato was sent skidding against the street. A cut across his cheek which was bleeding slightly. He gritted his teeth at the stinging on his cheek, but ignored it for the most part.

"From what I saw, you must be an Ashikabi. An incredibly foolish one at that, if you're willing to stand between me and a fight." Karasuba spoke dangerously as she slowly and menacingly began advancing on the downed Minato.

"You... you were going to hurt them..." Minato only muttered in reply as he wiped the blood off his cheek. His eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at this person, this cold hearted bitch who thought she judged wither others lived or not.

"Karasuba-san, leave him alone." Yume called, but she ignored her.

"Yes I was going to hurt them, but since you're so set on being their replacement. Why don't I play with you?" She asked as that same disturbing grin made its way to her face.

Minato was absolutely filled with fear as she lowered the end of her dangerously sharp Nodachi within centimeters of his neck. One move and it'd be all over. He knew he was staring into the face of death. Despite this, Minato swallowed his fear and stared back into her eyes with determination.

"Than I'll take their place, just don't hurt them." Minato was just going to sit by as someone else got hurt and he was able to do something. It was never in his nature to let others get hurt without trying to seize their cause of pain. Even if they were complete strangers, Minato's innocent nature would never allow for a single person to feel any sort of pain while he was around. At the cost of anything, even his life, he would protect these to strange girls.

The three Sekirei's felt their eyes widen as they stared at the boy, Karasuba's more out of curiosity.

"You're brave for a worthless human, you'd actually stand up to me knowing I could end you at any moment with just the flick of my blade?" Karasuba asked growing more intrigued by this human.

"In a heartbeat."

Karasuba suddenly began feeling an unexplainable warmth coursing through her body. This lowly thrash, would stare her in the eye and actually stand against her. She should kill him, she should splatter the pavement with his blood, but for some odd reason. She found him a lot more amusing than any human or living being she'd ever encountered before.

These feelings were foriegn to her, never having felt them before. In reality, Karasuba never thought she'd ever be feeling such a warm fuzzy feeling inside of her, only the sick twisted pleasure of ending another living beings pathetic life. So then why was it she felt this strange feeling, what the hell could cause such feelings to bubble up inside of her?

Her eyes widened slightly as the realization began to dawn on her. _'The heat, my body, and... him... he's my...'_

Minato grew confused when she suddenly smirked and removed the blade from his throat. "You amuse me so I'll spare you for now, but before I go. What is your name?"

Minato blinked upon the sudden question, but answered swiftly as not to draw her ire. "Sahashi Minato."

Karasuba only grinned once again before turning towards the still shocked brown-haired 'twins'.

"Well Mu-chan, Yume. I'd love to stay and continue our game, but I must be going. Until next time, try to get stronger." Karasuba called out before suddenly leaping high into the air and onto the nearest rooftop.

Minato felt his mouth drop when he witnessed the incredible leap that defied all human logic. She was definitly not human.

Yume and Musubi awoke from their trance and shared a look before seeming to come to a silent agreement. "Thank you Sahashi Minato, for... your help." Yume said awaking him from his trance.

He jumped upon noticing how quick they had traveled the distance between their previous spots and him."I uh... you're welcome..."

"#8 Yume." The more mature dark clad one introduced herself.

"#88 Musubi." The young busty white shrine maid introduced herself in a peppy and slightly childish kind of way, completely opposite from her calm and soothing dark clad other.

"So you are Sekirei." Minato whispered, as they slowly helped him up.

"Yes." Musubi informed with a cheery smile.

"And the other one was also a Sekirei?" Minato asked to which they merely nodded.

"Wait why where you fighting in the first place?" Minato asked suddenly remembering how this whole event came to be.

"Well we've been fighting Karasuba-san since the starting of the Sekirei Plan. She loves to fight and well... her and I are somewhat rivals." Yume answered with a carefree smile.

"I need sometime to think things out."

* * *

At the MBI tower Karasuba was sharpening her Nodachi from her spot on the bed as images of a certain boy filled her thoughts.

Deeply she was still contemplating finding him and killing him, but there was a small feeling deep in her black heart telling her to let him live. Now Karasuba wasn't much to think of others feelings, in the case of their pain and terror it was different, but she disregarded all life as meaningless. To her, life was wasted on these pathetic and weak people so she would slaughter them as nature saw the strong ruling over the weak.

Karasuba was not one of the weak and she knew it. She wanted the weak gone, wanted the whole world to burn and would make sure that it would happen by her hand, but who said she had to do it alone. She could tell what kind of person Sahashi Minato was with only one look.

He was sweet, kind, innocent, trustworthy, weak, afraid, average, nothing special... everything Karasuba detested. Really, what was it about him that drove her to him in the first place? He's everything she hated, she should not be reacting to one so weak, but then why was she? What about him was so special about him that found him captivating by her eyes?

She frowned as one elegant eyebrow lowered in a deep contemplative look. It's not like it mattered, having him with her as they watched the world burn. Seeing that look of hopelessness and dispair one with his personality would likely get at seeing such a sight made keeping him seem so much more worth it.

She would derive sweet pleasure from seeing those bright eyes lose all hope, watching as his face contorted into a mixture of horror and pain. Yes, such a thing would make for a wondurous sight and should he try to stop her, she'd kill him.

Even if he was what she assumed he was to her, the one thing she thought she'd never have. The source of the feelings that are so foreign to her. Her one and only, her Ashikabi, she'd still kill him. Her small frown suddenly formed into a small yet sick and slightly twisted amused smile.

"Sahashi Minato. My Ashikabi..." She said with a dark chuckle.

* * *

**Well there you all go. Like I said, sorry if it seemed rushed, but I'm still busy in the DAY time. I actually stood up till 2:00 A.M. on the weekend and schooldays for four days straight just to work on this.**

**On another note, As you can see he did not wing anyone here(Besides Uzume), but we've discovered some nice changes. Like the Yume and Musubi thing, I don't think I've read a Sekirei fic that has both in it alive.**

**There is also the Karasuba thing which will bring in its own role to the story, so will Homura and his guardian business and another planned event much later besides the main plot...**

**I bet most of you thought of the lightning twins( Hikari and Hibiki) when I put the part that said "twins that've been fighting the D.S member."**

**I also bet most of you thought Uzume and Minato F#&Ked, but no.**

**I like how many of you supported the idea of Uzume as the first, I like her character as well.**

**My top three favorite Sekirei are...**

**1. Kazehana- most favorite cause she's hilarious as shit when she's drunk... which is most of the time.**

**2. Uzume- she's got a likable laidback personality.**

**3. Tsukiumi- she kicks ass... no more needs to be said.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, I'll update when I can.**

**Leave your comments or questions in the reviews if you want.**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


	3. Fate, Hate, and Sake

**Hey People, I'm back and It's been a while... a long while, but getting framed with someone putting drugs in your jacket at school and then the teachers finding it can really cause a setback.**

**Fortunately my parents now trust me, the cops are gone, and I'm working on paying back the son of bitch who I suspect framed me. Anyway It has been a long time regardless and I'm happy to see how much support this story has garnered. Since It's been such a long time, I've improved at writing so I feel more confident about this chapter.**

**Quick shout out to Shadows of Vanity. Read and Reviewed your story a while ago, I'm sorry I forgot who you were, but it has been a long time. Anyway seriously... update it.**

**You know it's sad seeing how little this series is improving. I mean over 30 new stories since I last came here is a great improvement, but there's more capabilities for this site. Hopefully it will continue to grow at the rate that some stories like Sword Art Online and Rosario Vampire have grown and are still growing. Hopefully this story among with others will show how great this series can be and inspire new writers to come here and post their own stories.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews (which I hope continue) and enjoy...**

* * *

Following In His Fathers Footsteps

Ch3/ Fate, Hate, and... Sake

The sky was clear and bright without a cloud in the sky as the air was filled with a mixture of peace and tranquility. Down below the clear skies sat three figures on a wooden bench surrounded by many lush trees.

The male in between the two females seemed to sigh sadly gaining concerned glances from his female companions. "Are you alright Minato-kun?" Musubi asked seemingly worried for the raven-haired teenager..

A few minutes had passed since the incident with Karasuba and Minato was still trying to come to grips with what had transpired. He was aware of having powers after Uzume had told him, but to use it to that much of an extent was a bit overwhelming regardless. Minato who was still shaken of the previous events sat in between the two Sekirei, staring at his hand. It was encased in durable white cloth which was remarkably shaped into a small blade in his hand. It didn't look very threatening at a first glance, but it was remarkably razor-sharp.

He concentrated on the white cloth and was satisfied when it reverted back to a regular piece of long cloth which he willed to coil under the dark sleeve of his jacket and wrap itself around his left arm.

"Minato?" Yume called waking him from his trance. " Are you alright?" She asked once he turned to look at her with emotionless eyes.

"Yeah... I think I'm alright, just have a lot of things to think about right now." Minato muttered turning his fixed gaze back on his hands.

"You just recently became an Ashikabi didn't you, Minato-kun." Yume spoke knowingly in an understanding tone.

"How did you know Yume-san?" He asked a bit taken back by her very accurate guess.

"I've seen some Sekirei get winged here and there. For them, they seem to be in utter bliss finally finding their Ashikabi, but for the Ashikabi, it's a different story. They always seem to have trouble believe anything at first, writing it as some sort of dream. If not about the "aliens" they just kissed, than about the "alien" blood coursing through their veins resulting in their powers."

'_Alien blood? I never thought about it like that before...'_ Minato thought upon hearing the word as a certain scene played in his head. Uzume Sekirei #10 kissing him, while biting both their lips and combining the blood the resulted from the wounds. That very same blood that was said to be coursing through his veins. His eyes widened in horror upon a certain thought crossing his mind. '_Oh god. Do-does that mean I'm no longer... human?'_

As if reading his troubled thoughts, Yume smiled warmly as she layed her hand on top of his, waking him from his thoughts. "Don't worry Minato-kun. You are still human, Sekirei and humans aren't that far apparent in genetic structure. We're more alike than you think we are." Minato blinked slowly upon her words and after searching her eyes for any sign of deceit, he smiled feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. _'At least I don't have to worry about that, but what about...'_

"What about that woman?" Minato frowned. "Kara-Karasuba, why was she fighting you?" Minato asked remembering the silver-haired woman that not even thirty minutes ago had held a Nodachi pointed at his throat, a sadistic and bloodthirsty look in her eyes. He involuntarily shivered at the horrible memory.

"Karasuba-san is an old friend and is a member of the Disciplinary Squad. She likes to fight and usually comes to us for a spar... though sometimes we get carried away." Musubi spoke from his left with a nervous smile remembering how often they had almost laid waste to the city.

"You... Sekirei have such wonderful friends..." Minato replied dryly, shaking his head with a sigh. "But let's not think about that anymore. What about you two? Have any of you been winged yet?" He asked trying to change the subject while also curious.

The two shared a look before shaking their heads no with small frowns on their faces. "Sadly it seems love is evading us two little birds." Yume muttered with a distraught look on her face.

"Musubi really wants to meet her Ashikabi." Musubi also stated in the same distraught fashion.

"Cheer up, I'm sure you'll find him eventually." Minato said with an encouraging smile, not wanting to see them depressed.

Musubi and Yume, both felt their eyes widen slightly when they felt a small rush of heat upon seeing his smile. The heat was ever so pleasing with an intense pleasure that brought with it a fiery intense heat that to them burned more heatedly than the sun itself. Thier hearts were beating so rapidly, it was a surprise to them that it hadn't beaten out of their chests.

"But since I'm guessing you don't have a place to go to..." Minato said oblivious to their present state. "Would you like to see if I can get you a place stay in the inn that I'm currently staying at?" Minato wasn't sure at first if Miya would approve, but then he remembered what she had said. She's never refused a person looking to make a home in the Izumo Inn. Besides, he couldn't just leave them out here in the streets knowing their was something he could do about it.

Musubi and Yume shared a slight glance with one another before each gained a small smile. Turning towards Minato, they both beamed at him and spoke in unison. "That would be great Minato-kun."

Minato smiled in return and was about to respond when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turning, the three found a smirking Uzume staring at them intently. "Why Minato, who are these two? You're not thinking of cheating on me are you?" Uzume teased with a small smirk, though she seemed truly curious.

"Gah, Uzume-san... how long have you been standing there?" Minato asked, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Oh for quite sometime, I got worried when you didn't show up so I had to start looking for you."

"Eh-heh, well you see I kinda got into a bit of trouble." Minato replied sheepishly with an equally sheepish grin. "I'm thinking it has something to do with them huh?" Uzume stated as she turned to size up the two watching Sekirei.

"Eh, well it's kind of a long story..." Minato said with a sigh before taking a deep breath, preparing to tell the tale.

* * *

Meanwhile in a large building easily over shadowing the rest of the city's skyscrapers, a large infuriated female screech could be heard. "You did what you bastard!?"

Inside the highest room in said building, in a lush and extravagant office stood the oh so lovable mad man that was Hiroto Minaka. He was leaning against the wall with his hands held up in surrender under the intense gaze of one very angry Sahashi Takami.

"You son of a bitch, I can't believe you!" Takami screamed as she slapped him as hard as she could on the forehead causing him to squeak.

"Now now Takami-chan, I didn't do anything. How was I suppose to know that he would wing a Sekirei? There is no predictability in fate." Minaka said calmly in a dismissive tone.

Takami only growled as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Bullshit, you knew all along that it would happen. Now because of your damn plan, Minato is now in this stupid game. You promised me this wouldn't happen!"

"Please calm down my darling Takami." Minaka said simply, not feeling threatened. "As I recall, I never made such a promise only a we'll see."

Takami's fist tightened to a degree to where the knuckles were bone white as she glared at the white-haired man with absolute hatred. "I swear if anything happens to him, I will kill ."

Minaka only waved his hand in a dismissive gesture to which Takami responded with a certain finger extended upwards. Minaka chuckled in response as she stormed out of his office in obvious frustration.

Sitting back on his office seat, Minaka sighed tiredly before pinching the bridge of his nose. Slowly a small half-crazed amused smirk made its way to his face. "Women..."

Behind him, that oh so ominous glowing black and white vial of liquid continued to stir in its place with a large radiation of power.

* * *

"Oh, I understand now." Uzume finally said after hearing the full story. The three Sekirei and lone Ashikabi had been walking towards the inn while said Ashikabi told Uzume of the Karasuba Incident.

"Well I'm just glad you're okay." Uzume stated as she winked at him with a small smile causing Minato to blush. Musubi and Yume, watching the behavior of the two only frowned at not being able to experience the feeling for themselves.

"S000oooo..." Uzume drawled out. "Are you planning on winging them?"

Minato nearly tripped on his feet while the two mentioned Sekirei felt a small rush of heat pass through their bodies, igniting their very cores and causing their faces to turn a couple of shades of red.

"I... uh... well if they want to and you don't mind, who am I to deny them of their happiness..." Minato spoke, the nervousness quite noticeable in his shaky voice. He could barely manage the beauty that was Uzume, having two more gorgeous women like Yume and Musubi would only further complicate things. It wasn't that he disliked the two unwinged Sekirei, it was that he was never very good with women and with the prospect of having three gorgeous lovers, how could he not feel nervous. He wasn't even sure himself if he was worthy of them.

"Umm about that Minato-kun..." Yume began a little heatedly, but was halted by another voice that startled the four.

"Oh, Minato-kun, Uzume-san, you're back." The four turned to see Miya standing with arms clasped in front of her politely with a gentle smile. A smile that Minato never got tired of seeing. It seemed that the three had been so preoccupied with their conversation that they hadn't realized they had arrived at the Izumo Inn.

"Oh, who are-" Miya began, but halted upon recognizing the two. "Musubi-san, Yume-san. It's great to see you once again."

"We've met?" Musubi asked in a confused voice while Yume rushed towards Miya and embraced her in a friendly hug.

"It's great to see you once again Miya-sensei." Yume whispered to which Miya nodded.

"You've met?" Minato asked causing Miya's eyes to widen slightly. "Uh ye-yes..." Miya stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. "My uh... husband was a researcher for MBI, I've had the pleasure of meeting some of the Sekirei including Musubi who was not awake at the time." Miya lied smoothly while at least telling the truth about Musubi. She had not been thinking clearly when she saw Yume and Musubi and had let her carelessness get to her.

Minato's eyebrows rose in a mixture of confusion and alarm having not suspected Takehito to have been an MBI researcher. Before Minato could further elaborate on the subject Miya turned to Yume and hastily spoke.

"So how long have you been out Yume-san and pardon for my intrusion, but are either you or Musubi-san winged?" Miya asked.

"We've been out for quite some time, like most Sekirei actually, but no we've yet to be winged." Yume said the last part with a hint of sadness. If any of the Sekirei were passionate about love and unbridled emotions accompanied by it, Yume was on a level all of her own. To her love and beauty and all of its experiences were everything to her. Seeing two people who honestly cared for one another come together was a site that brought happiness in turn to Yume's heart. To her, their was no greater thing than watching love blossom between two people except for experiencing it herself that is.

Miya only smiled in understanding, knowing what the second generation Disciplinary Squad leader was thinking. Miya had only had the pleasure of meeting Yume when she was contemplating the prospect of quitting the MBI and leaving with Takehito. Back then she had been the first generation leader of the Disciplinary Squad and Yume was at the time about to join them as a new member. Through the few exchanges they had, Yume had left a good impression on Miya. She'd never before meet anyone who had such pure and honest feelings for love and all its beauty.

She knew how important finding an Ashikabi was to Yume so was able to understand how she was feeling. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your Ashikabi at some point." Miya spoke in a soothing yet confident tone.

Yume smiled sheepishly as her cheeks were tinted with a faint streak of red causing Miya's elegant eyebrows to raise slightly. "Actually I think I already have..." As she spoke, she looked lovingly at Minato who was having a conversation with Uzume and Musubi. Likely trying to stop their measurements of each others breast with Musubi's coming off just a bit bigger.

Miya upon seeing the look casted towards the raven haired Ashikabi, smiled despite the uneasy feeling she was currently having deep inside. Just looking at him caused a small surge of hit through rush through her, but she tried her best to suppress it. She was still faithful to Takehito afterall. It confused her how she could even feel such feelings for Sahashi Minato, he was young much to young. Maybe not physically, but in the mind. Miya had seen so much in her earlier years and had grown to reach a level of wisdom and maturity that far exceeded that of the 19-year-old ronin.

Shaking her head to loosen her thoughts, she turned to a still blushing Yume and smiled encouragingly. "Well than, I wish you luck in your pursue of happiness Yume-san"

Said Sekirei smiled a serene smile before Musubi suddenly came to her right. "Hmm... you seem strong. I don't know why, but I can sense something about you and it's making me feel excited." Musubi spoke while thoroughly examining the lavender haired land lady. She felt some incredible force radiating of the lavender haired woman and it was bringing Musubi's fighting spirit to life.

Miya only smiled in response. "Well I happen to be efficient with the ways of the sword, maybe we could spar sometime if that is alright with you Musubi-san."

"Oh yes please." Musubi cheered instantly, the prospect of a challenge exciting her.

"For some reason I think the Inn just got a lot more lively." Minato muttered with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry Minato, I think this is just the beginning." Uzume said reassuringly while giving him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

"Exactly what do you want now?" Homura deadpanned while observing the city streets. He had been so intent on watching the cities streets when the same blond hair water user suddenly decided to make an appearance.

"How dares thou be so blunt and rude!" Tsukiumi shouted with growing annoyance towards the silver-haired fire user. She stood across from him on the other side of the roof top with arms crossed while glaring into the back of his head.

"Hmmm... your langauge showed again." Homura merely stated to which the busty blonde covered her mouth as a heated blush made its way to her face.

At the start Tsukuimi use to speak in a tongue many had not spoken since the early times before modern technology. An old english way of speaking one would associate with the Shakespearian times and some old-fashioned plays. Tsukiumi had been growing annoyed when she tried to threaten people (Ashikabi) and for the most part they would stare at her in confusion not being able to understand her.

At first it wasn't much of a deal to the panty flashing blonde, but it had quickly grown to a major annoyance that prevented her from really threatening people (Ashikabi). So after swallowing her pride she began learning the more modern language of english, but even then it wasn't perfect as sometimes she'd crack and her old tongue would seep through.

"Gah, for humiliating me I shall-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" A new feminine voice broke into the conversation. Turning to the source of the voice, Homura and Tsukiumi were met with the elegant beauty that was Kazehana. Standing in front of them with Sake bottle in hand she smiled mischievously at the two before taking a quick swig.

Kazehana was the embodiment of beauty and seduction with long dark colored hair held high with a white and pick ribbon into a very long ponytail. Her bangs were combed down into her face where they framed her face and hung just barely above her purple amethyst eyes. She wore sexy dark purple high heels and a dangerously short purple chinese dress which showed off her long legs, toned stomach, and large breasts. It was clear from her stance that she was confident in her abilities as a woman and knew how to display her sexiness and charm.

"Eh, who are you? One of those common whore's I've heard so much about? Well I have no need of your services, begone." Tsukiumi said rather dismissively causing Kazehana to halt mid another swig of her bottle.

"Hey I've heard of you, your The Flash." Kazehana said interestedly while Homura sighed knowing where this was going.

"The Flash?" Tsukiumi spoke rather interested before suddenly gaining a proud look. "Ah so those worthless monkey's have finally come up with a name befitting of my superior speed and abilities." Tsukiumi spoke with a smug smile.

Kazehana shared a confused look with Homura who shrugged before gaining a small smirk. "Actually they call you The Flash because you flash everyone your panties. In fact you have more than one name like Panties the Great and The Blonde in White (panties). Seems like you've become rather famous among some Ashikabi."

Homura was trying to suppress a laugh under his black mask while the said blonde was currently looking down with bangs obscuring her face. Kazehana watched a mix of amusement and fascination as a very potent killing intent began flowing off Tsukiumi in waves.

"How dare those foul cretins belittle my good name and dare to gaze with thou's eyes into my fair maidens posterior! I should drown them all in a sea of-"

While the panty flashing blonde continued her rampage Homura turned to the busty temptress that was Kazehana. "Why are you here?"

"Little oh me? I just happened to by flying by when I saw you talking to the blonde while trying to look herioc by looking out into the city like one of those superheros from the comic books." Kazehana said before taking another swig of her Sake.

Homura himself felt his cheeks heat up before realising a sigh to calm himself down. "Very funny, but this is actually serious."

Kazehana hearing his statement suddenly grew serious herself. "Oh now, care to explain?"

"With more and more Sekirei being released, the amount of forced winging has increased as well. Among the highest of those cruel Ashikabi are Higa Izumi and Hayato Mikogami. On top of that there had been reportings of three Sekirei getting in repeated fights with one another causing widespread destruction. I found out earlier by observing them that they were numbers 08 and 88 against number 04 from the Disciplinary Squad."

Kazehana's interest had only continued to grow and grow while Homura continued his insight. Meanwhile Tsukiumi was still ranting along behind them in anger.

"Hmm that is very bad, but what happened. Did you step in?"

Homura gained a far off look as a steady breeze began to blow through the area. Homura glanced at Kazehana with a hint of annoyance causing her to sigh and cease the steady breeze.

"You wanted to look like an epic hero and I was trying to help."

"Kazehana please stop so I can continue. Okay so I was going to jump, but before I managed to do so this Ashikabi that I know suddenly runs into the crossfire and stops the fight. He almost got skewered by Karasuba."

Now Kazehana's interest was truly piqued. "Oh and who was this brave man who actually stood up to Karasuba?"

"His name is Minato Sahashi, he's like 19, lives in the inn, and is Uzume's new Ashikabi."

Kazehana's eyes suddenly widened, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Homura. "Something wrong?"

"Minato Sahashi hmm... I actually saw him wing Uzume. At first he didn't look like much, not even a man as I could tell, but that changed when he bravely leapt off the hospital roof with no fear of his life and tried to save Uzume who had fallen off. It was one of the most manliest and bravest things I've ever seen and now this. Sahashi Minato is starting to look more and more exciting with every moment."

Homura noticed the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks and couldn't help, but smirk slightly. '_Hmm.. so Kazehana is reacting to Minato-kun. May the Maker have mercy on Minato's soul once he wings her.'_

"Foul witch!" Both turned at the interruption of their conversation to see a very angry Tsukiumi glaring at one amused Kazehana.

"For daring to humiliate me I challenge thou to a battle in which I will emerge victorious. Prepare thyself foul witch." Tsukiumi cried in a battle tone, sparkling blue eyes glaring into one confused Kazehana's amethyst purple ones.

"Uh-huh... I'm sorry, but what did she say?" Kazehana asked turning to a watching Homura.

"She basically said she's gonna kick your ass and to get ready for it." Homura merely replied while crossing his arms.

"Oh..." Kazehana merely said as she turned to the awaiting blonde, not threatened in the slightest. "Okay, but umm who is she again?"

Tsukiumi nearly fell over at the purple Sekirei's actions while Homura blinked at the realization. "Oh yes, I forgot that you two have never officially met. Kazehana-san this is number 09 Tsukiumi, Tsukiumi meet number 03 Kazehana. Tsukiumi-san speaks in an old-fashioned tongue that many have mostly forgotten about and actually hates all Ashikabi."

"Really now?" Kazehana spoke seemingly surprised. "You hate Ashikabi?"

Tsukiumi at hearing that dreaded word only grew more angry than she had already been previous. "How could I not hate those filthy monkey's?! A fair maiden such as myself could never allow such primitive putrid apes from ever taking my innocence!"

"Uh-huh..." Kazehana merely said before turning to Homura who only sighed in response.

"She's saying that her screwing an Ashikabi is bullshit." Homura replied dryly.

"Oh... well why didn't you just say so?" Kazehana asked the busty blonde who only growled in annoyance.

"You whore who must be so unintelligent to not be able to understand my language."

"Okay, I may not be able to understand Old Hag talk that well, but I clearly understand you calling me a whore. No one besides the Game Master or number 01 has that kind of authority over me. You want to play than let's go Panty Flash." Kazehana declared before finishing her Sake bottle and then tossing it off the roof without taking her eyes off of the awaiting blonde.

"Panty Flash?! I shall make you regret those words foul witch!"

Homura who was watching the scene with annoyance only slapped his forehead in shame. "This is not going to end well..."

* * *

"You've met her than." Asama Miya simply stated. She and Minato were currently sitting on top of the Izumo Inn roof, Minato having just explained the Karasuba Incident.

"Number 04 Karasuba, the Black Sekirei." Miya said with a bit of distaste. Minato who was laying next to her with arms crossed behind his head only stared up into night stars. It had been a few hours since they had returned to the Inn and the night had been quick to claim the city.

"Minato-kun she is dangerous. Please promise you will stay away from her." Miya said while turning to the raven haired Ashikabi who was still in thought. He snapped out of his thoughts before turning to her and offering a smile.

"Don't worry I have no intention of meeting up with her anytime soon."

"And that is a smart choice. Karasuba is very dangerous and greatly enjoys killing anything and everything. To her there is no greater joy than taking a life, innocent or not. She'd as soon as kill her Ashikabi as she would kiss them."

Minato frowned slightly at the thought. "She'd kill her own Ashikabi? Miya could you tell me more about Ashikabi and their bonds with Sekirei?" Minato asked to which Miya smiled slightly. "Well... that is if you have any information on them. Your husband was a researcher for MBI."

"Oh I don happen to know quite a bit about the Sekirei. As my husband once told me, there is nothing more precious to a Sekirei than their Ashikabi. When a Sekirei chooses their Ashikabi they look into them, read what's in their hearts, the purity or impurity of their soul, most importantly what type of person they are. To a s Serkirei an Ashikabi is sort of like a husband, but more than that a life mate. The one they choose to spend the rest of their lives with, the only one they will ever love and in hope be loved in turn by. An Ashikabi's treatment of their Sekirei is what he or she wishes, while most would treat their Sekirei with love and care, there are some who would exploit their love and treat them cruelly. They-"

"How could anyone ever do that?" Minato suddenly interrupted causing Miya's head to snap in his direction. "How could they hurt the one who loves them most. If the bond between a Sekirei and an Ashikabi is such a sacred and special thing, how can any Ashikabi willingly taint that bond. That's just cruel and sick, I'm never going to be like that to Uzume." Minato declared with determination.

Miya couldn't help, but blush as another surge of heat rushed throughout her body in pleasurable waves. She had never seen an Ashikabi as pure of heart and full of love to a Sekirei as Minato before. Sure Takehito was also one, but not to the extent of Sahashi Minato. This young second year ronin was unlike any human she'd ever seen, unlike any Ashikabi she'd ever seen or heard about.

Her heart was beating very rapidly now, almost overwhelming her. She tried to fight it and was barely successful at suppressing the urge to kiss him. She could not, she was not ready to be winged and she was not sure she could be winged. Unlike the rest, she was a 'Pure Sekirei' the lone adult who had arrived her on earth and was able to avoid the adjustments and tuning given to the other Sekirei. The adjustments and tuning served more than to restrain their powers and better help for Sekirei to control them, but for an entirely different purpose no one knew, but her. In her home world, Sekirei could only be 'winged' as they called it here by each other, but with the few number of males on their home planet, they usually resulted in polygamous relationships which is why their race were polygamous. Besides that their race was never intended to be able to mate with any other species besides their own, so the tuning and adjustments performed by the humans here made it so that her sisters and brothers could be. Since she was an adult Sekirei and never really received or was even able to truly receive the adjustments, she is unable to be 'winged' by any human. While she did feel love for Takehito Asama, it wasn't the amount of love she really could have felt had he been a male Sekirei himself.

But this boy, this boy known as Sahashi Minato was different. Miya didn't know what made him so unique as to even get the slightest reaction out of her, but he was. This boy was the only being she'd ever met that had given her such an unparalleled amount of pleasure with only one smile and while it was amazing, it was also pointless. Even if Miya was reacting to this boy no matter how much she didn't want to, in the end she'd never be able to be with him even if she allowed herself to be 'winged'. In her customs when two life mates kissed and exchanged blood it was to symbolize their bond and love for each other by allowing their chosen partners blood to forever be inside them. With this humans though, it still meant the same thing, but with an extra effect. One that gave these humans a portion of their powers. Since Miya wasn't adjusted if she exchanged blood with any non-Serikei, that living being would burn from the inside out from the effect of her pure Sekirei blood. Even if Miya wanted Minato as a life mate, it could never be and she had to get used to that.

Looking at him, she couldn't deny that he was very attractive, physically and spiritually. "Don't ever change..."

"Huh?" Minato asked upon hearing Miya's very soft and emotional whisper.

"I said don't ever change..."

"Miya-san?" Minato was unsure of what she meant, but noticed how... filled with emotion she looked. Her eyes were shining radiantly in the moonlight, while serene yet sad smile shined in the darkness. Truly this woman was a goddess in her own right and he was the unworthy commoner daring to even share such a tender moment with her.

"Always be who you are Minato. Never change, stay pure..." Minato's eyes widened upon hearing the lack of suffix and even more at her unusual soft and smooth voice. She looked so vulnerable now which greatly confused him, but regardless made his heart beat.

"... Su-sure Miya-san... I'll stay like this. Always and forever."

She smiled in response, a true beautiful, breathtaking smile filled with much happiness and contempt. Minato was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"Yes always and forever... Minato..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Homura who had been watching the two-hour long battle between the two single numbers of wind and water only sighed at what the results were now in front of him. Tsukiumi stood across from Kazehana, panting with a couple of bruises and with her clothes torn and shredded revealing a lot of skin. The most being her legs and panties.

Kazehana stood across from Tsukiumi in a similar fashion, panting with her clothes utterly ruined. Especially the top of her chinese dress which had been torn heavily at one side revealing one of her large smooth breasts. Kazehana though didn't care about her lack of decency as she stared at the water user before her with an amused smirk.

"Thou... aren't so... bad... thou has won... my respect..." Tsukiumi spoke in between pants, a small content smirk on her face.

"You... aren't so bad... yourself..." Kazehana spoke in an equal fashion.

"Hmmm... I approve of you Kazehana... you aren't so bad." Tsukiumi spoke in her modern tongue again.

"Yeah... well maybe you aren't so bad, maybe we could be..."

"Friends..." Both Tsukiumi and Kazehana finished.

Homura who was still watching felt his eyes widen in horror. "Tsukiumi and Kazehana... friends?! Oh Maker help us!"

* * *

Minato walked back into his room, feeling exhausted beyond belief. It had been such a long day today and his mind which had been so preoccupied with the Karasuba Incident was now troubled with his earlier exchange with Miya. He didn't know what that had been about, but he'd never seen Miya looking so radiant before then.

"She was beautiful..." He heard himself whisper as he continued taking off his clothes and changed into his sleeping attire. "And so far out of my reach..." He muttered as he lay himself on his futon.

"Ah well, I'm beat anyway. I can think about that later."

"Think about what Minato-Kun?"

Minato nearly jumped through the roof when Yume suddenly raised herself from his left side clad only in a pair of pink and white bra and panties.

"Yume-san! What are you-"

"Sssssh..." Yume spoke soothingly while placing a slender finger on his lips. Minato felt himself turn red at the contact and of her assets nearly popping out of her bra.

"You're so pure..." Minato raised his eyebrows in confusion even more so when Yume started staring at him lovingly.

"You care so much about us as Sekirei, you love us with all your heart. I wish to be a part of it as well..." Yume spoke in a soft and vulnerable voice.

Minato knowing where this was going felt his heart leap up to his throat. He nodded as his eyes gained a loving look as well which caused Yume's blush to intensify. Slowly she removed her finger from his lips and replaced it with her lips in such a delicate and loving manner. Large vibrant wings mainly white with a tint of light pink flared into existence behind her and slowly began bending forward encircling the embracing couple creating quite the spectacle. As they continued their tender moment, he felt a familiar prick on his lips before feeling her do the same to herself. She really was his now and he was hers, now and forever.

Yume could feel all his love for her in the overwhelming kiss and could feel her heartbeat beating hard against her chest. Tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks as the loving pair slowly fell back with Yume straddling Minato. Soon after the two broke their kiss and started regaining their breath.  
"Yume number 08 yours, now and forever Ashikabi-sama..."

Minato smiled as he raised a finger to remove the Sekirei's tears. "Minato Sahashi, yours now and forever..." For a few moments the two stared lovingly into each others and where just about to kiss again when the door suddenly opened. "Oh... what's this..." Uzume spoke with an amused smirk at finding her Ashikabi smooching with a near naked Yume.

"Starting the fun without me... for shame, but don't worry I'm here now."

Minato and Yume began rambling incoherently in an attempt to justify their actions, but Uzume only smirked and began unclasping her bra. "Hush now that I'm here this party can really get started." Uzume spoke with a mixture of amusement and excitement as she finally succeeded in unclasping her bra. Minato felt blood shoot out of his eyes at the sight of Uzume's large and magnificent breasts while Yume stared in wonder on top of him.

"Now let's get start-"

Uzume was cut off at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Slowly the three turned and felt their eyes widen when they saw Miya standing at the door way with the most horrifying demon mask visage the three had ever seen. "I come her because I heard noises and what do I find. A near naked Yume straddling a very excited Minato and a braless Uzume ready to join in as well..."

"Miya-san..." Minato stuttered while the two Sekirei hid behind him with him protecting them at the corner of the room.

"No indecencies allowed in the Izumo Inn..." Miya spoke demonicly as she slammed the wooden ladle against the wall beside her breaking a large hole.

"Oh... god help us..."

A certain red-haired pervert who had been watching the seen in amusement and now horror sat huddled against the wall as she watch Miya's punishment at the three's indecency.

"Oh, now I know never to mess with Miya-tan." She spoke, her voice filled with fear as she continued to watch the horrifying events.

"At least..." Suddenly she gained a very perverted smirk on her face as she fixed her glasses. "Not... until it's my turn at least..." Her glasses flashed in a truly disturbing way while her perverted smile continued to grow.

"Oh how things are going to get so much better!" She cried out pervertedly.

* * *

**Okay so that's it, once again sorry for the long wait and thank you for all the reviews.**

**I did have some trouble in this chapter since it's been so long since I've done anything Sekirei related, but at least I prevailed. The biggest problem was the color of Yume's wings, but I couldn't find the correct discription so went fuck it and wrote my own.**

**Now Musubi well get winged, but I want to wait so I can make each Sekirei winging with Minato as emotional and wonderful as I possibly can. Some of you are going for Miya to get winged, but unfortunately that won't happen for a while so I added that tender moment there that hopefully starched your thirst for that.**

**I'm going to go back later and add and change some things for my earlier episodes and really try to bring out the emotions. Since I've really improved since the last time I was here, I feel like I can really Improve those last two chapters.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, see you whenever, and don't forget to review if your wish.**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


End file.
